Smokefrost's Curse
Allegiance RiverClan Leader: Mintstar- Gray spotted tabby tom with hazel eyes Deputy: Volestep- smoky-brown tom with green eyes Medicine Cat: Pigeonwing-gray tabby tom with green eyes Warriors: Honeyleaf- ginger she-cat with green eyes Crowflight- black and white tom with amber eyes Spiketuft- brown tabby tom with ragged fur and amber eyes Robinsong- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Sedgeflower- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Applefall- light brown tom with bright green eyes Haystalk- pale ginger she-cat with hazel eyes Duckfeather- brown tabby tom with amber eyes Sparrowwing- massive brown tom with amber eyes Scorchheart- russet tom with green eyes Amberheart- light brown tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes Apprentices: Beepaw- ginger tom with amber eyes Bumblepaw- russet tabby tom with green eyes Puddlepaw- brown calico she-cat with blue eyes Queens: Drizzlestream- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes( Mother to Petalkit, Beetlekit and Redkit) Fernshade- gray she-cat with amber eyes( Mother to Hawkkit and Smokekit) Elders: Shadestep- dark gray she-cat with graying muzzle. Wildfang- brown tabby tom with amber eyes Mudstone- Brown tom with amber eyes Prologue The freezing cold made it hard for any cat keep warm even in woven dens that had thick moss nests. While most cats slept, two cats was awake. One cat meow" You are healthy Drizzlestream, there should be no complications with the kits." Drizzlestream meow" Will they be able to gain rank here, we all know Mintstar is always around his precious mate, Haystalk. Bumblepaw and Beepaw will have no worries about getting high in rank because they are the leader's kits beside now Fernshade is expecting kits, the deputies kits will be higher in rank then my kits will ever be." The gray tabby tom who was barely visible in the darkness of the den, only his green eyes shown" Yes, they will. I am a medicine cat, Drizzlestream have you forgotten." Drizzlestream growl" I know that Pigeonwing but these cats act like they never seen a she-cat expecting kits, especially Robinsong." Drizzlestream made her voice high mimicking the she-cat" You should go rest, your expecting kits and border patrols are too dangerous." Pigeonwing purred" You know Puddlepaw's birth took them hard? You know what happen to Sedgeflower, she barely survive and Puddlepaw is the only kit of the litter to survive." Drizzlestream hissed" I am not Sedgeflower though." Pigeonwing meow" Of course not, trust me you will be fine. The kits will gain rank in this Clan, you will see Drizzlestream, you will see." Chapter 1 Smokekit crept along the edge of camp, her eyes darting for a tiny shape of a fish. Hawkkit boosted about catching a trout yesterday. Only Petalkit believe the fish-brain crazy claim. A trout was bigger then him, Smokekit stared in the river. She grunted as a fear swamp her belly, she dipped her paw in the water. She squeal at the coldness of the water jumping back, she couldn't play in the water. She had to catch a minnow to prove Hawkkit, she wasn't a coward. Smokekit spotted a fish, she lean forward to catch the fish. As Smokekit snapped her jaws in the water, she slipped into the water. Smokekit tried to stay a float, raising her head up. Water rush through her nose, she panicked as she started to sink to the bottom of the river. Jaws clump down on her scruff and she was lifted out of the water, Smokekit start coughing out the water that she swallowed. She glance up to see who it was, it was Amberheart. Every young cat was a bit afraid of Amberheart. Amberheart had no patience with young cats, especially kits. Amberheart put Smokekit down hissing" Why did you leave camp." Smokekit flatten her ears yet she mew bravely" Hawkkit called me a drypaw yesterday and said he caught a trout, I wanted to prove that I'm not a drypaw and catch a minnow." Amberheart snorted" Well, come on Fernshade is worried sick about you." Smokekit followed Amberheart back to camp, her teeth chattering of the cold. Fernshade race to her nuzzling her" Smokekit, where were you?" Amberheart growl" Taking a swim." Amberheart padded to Sparrowwing, who was gnawing on a trout. Fernshade nudge her to the nursery" Get clean up, your father is coming to see you." Smokekit squeal" I wonder if Volestep will bring a carp." Fernshade purr" Your so gluttony." Fernshade start washing her briskly, Smokekit glance around camp. This was RiverClan, the greatest Clan in the entire forest. Drizzlestream's kits Beetlekit, Petalkit, Redkit was playing with her brother Hawkkit. Fernshade yowl " Hawkkit, come over here, your father is coming to see you." Hawkkit padded over to Fernshade, Hawkkit purred tauntingly" So the drypaw finally took a swim." Smokekit hissed" Shut up, Hawkkit." Fernshade meow " Hawkkit, warriors don't taunt each other." Hawkkit snorted, wrapping his tail over his paws. Fernshade purr" Look there is Volestep." Smokekit glance over to the large smoky-brown tom, he held a large trout. The tom dropped the trout at Fernshade paws and nuzzle her" They look healthy." Fernshade purred, wrapping her tail around them" They are healthy." Smokekit leap from her mother squealing" Are you our father?" The tom nudge her towards Fernshade" I am." Smokekit squeak" My eyes are green like yours." Volestep purred" They are." Hawkkit meow" I am going to be the best fighter." Smokekit wasn't going to let her brother out do her" I am going to be the best hunter." Volestep meow" I bet your going to be good warriors." Smokekit mew" I will be the greatest warrior ever." Chapter 2 " I'm bored. Smokekit I dare you to go into the warrior's den." Beetlekit shoved Hawkkit" That's is asking for them to eat our tails off." Smokekit rolled her eyes " Fine I will do it." As Smokekit padded to the warriors den, a meow made Smokekit head snap" Smokekit, how many times I told you stay away from the warriors den." Smokekit blink her eyes innocently" I want to be a warrior now." Fernshade nudge her away from the Warrior's den, " you have a lot of growing to do if your going to be a warrior." Smokekit padded over to Hawkkit, Petalkit and Beetlekit hissing" You got me in trouble." Hawkkit rolled his eyes" You just wasn't quiet enough." Smokekit just growl at Hawkkit, as much as she wanted to swat her paw across his head. Smokekit's paw suddenly hurt, almost like a thorn in her pad. She look on her paw pad yet no thorn appeared. Smokekit start to rise when the rustling of the reeds stopped her. Beepaw was limping towards the medicine cat den, Crowflight meow" Ask Pigeonwing to check your paw." Beepaw growl rolling his eyes" I'm going, I'm going." Smokekit limp into the entrance of the Medicine cat den and patiently waited. A few heartbeats later, Beepaw padded out of the nursery, he yowl back" Thanks Pigeonwing." Smokekit padded into the Medicine Cat den, Smokekit mew" Pigeonwing my paw hur-." As Smokekit lifted up her paw, the pain suddenly was gone. Smokekit place her paw down in confusion. Pigeonwing meow" Your paw hurts?" Smokekit meow" It was hurting but now it doesn't." Pigeonwing stare at her murmuring" Odd.. Well if you have any more.. pains then let me know." Hawkkit bounded up to her meowing" Hey, you want to play hide and seek." Smokekit nodded" Sure." Hawkkit sneer" Your it, Drypaw." Smokekit arch her back and hiss yet Hawkkit was already running. Smokekit close her eyes counting to ten before opening them and padding around. Smokekit will never find us. Smokekit is too slow beside she a drypaw, my hiding spot in the tree is perfect. Hawkkit was hiding in a tree, she had to find her fishbrain brother before something happens to him. She climbed up the tree, digging her claws into the bark. She crept forward her eyes trying to spot a smoky-brown tabby pelt. There! Hawkkit brown tabby pelt in the next tree, she peer over to see the next branch in the other side of camp. If SkyClan cats did it then this would be easy, Smokekit waggled her haunches. She launch herself with all her strength. Her claws sank into the tree branch, she heave herself on the branch yowling" Hawkkit come out I found you." Another yowl made her peer down" Smokekit, Hawkkit get down." Smokekit slowly climb down the tree, Fernshade snatch her scruff before climbing up the tree. Heartbeats later she grabbed Hawkkit" Head to the nursery, you two are not allow to leave for today or tomorrow." Chapter 3 Hawkkit mew" We should prove that we can be warriors." Smokekit mew" How can we do that we are only 3 moons old." Hawkkit tipped his head towards to a enormous tree " All you have to do is climb it, I already climb it to the very top." Smokekit mew with shock" You did!" Hawkkit puffed out his chest" Yes I did." Smokekit stare at the tree, it was huge all she had to do was climb to the top like Hawkkit." Smokekit leaped on the tree, she scramble up to the first branch. She glance up before glancing down, her belly tightening as she glance down. The tree branch was bending with her weight, she prepare to climb up when the branch snapped under her. She yowl in terror, she crashed against the ground and the branch landed on her leg. Pain blinded her, she closed her eyes trying to focus. She felt the urge to close her eyes, she kept them awake for the sake of trying to live. She barely heard Fernshade's screech" What happen to her." The weight of the tree branch lifted and a growl was faint to her ear" Out of the way."